Heart Vacancy
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Fed up of being the shoulder to cry on for Merlin after his failed relationsh ips Arthur sets out to show him what love is and that it isn't all that far away, in fact it is right in front of him


**Heart Vacancy**

**The story came to me while listening to The Wanted, The song belongs to them I'm just borrowing it to create some Merthur fluff lol I hope you enjoy x **

**Please R&amp;R**

Arthur stood up on the makeshift stage at one corner of his local bar, guitar in hand, hoping that this time he would finally get the man he was secretly in love with to say yes to him, to them. Arthur had first meet Merlin two years ago while have a drink with friends and even though they hit it off like a house on fire the timing never seemed to be in Arthur's favour.

But for the past three months Arthur has been trying to get Merlin to realise that he shouldn't even up on love when he was standing right there in front of him, Arthur had bitched and moaned to anyone who would listen about Merlin's latest boyfriend and how he knew that it was going to end the same way, with Merlin heart broken and crying into Arthur's arms, but this last break up was different, Merlin was different. And It broke Arthur's heart to see Merlin giving up so he came up with a way to show Merlin how much he loved him, He just hoped that it worked out how he had planned.

Noticing Merlin in the crowd Arthur smiled and cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening, I hope you are all having a great night. I want to kick off our open mike night with a song for a special someone that I love with all my heart, someone that is about to give up right before it gets good." Arthur said looking pointedly at Merlin. "So here it is, a song that I think fits us perfectly. Heart Vacancy By The wanted."

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_But you won't let me make it right._

_You were hurt, but I decided,_

_That you were worth the fight._

_Every night, you lock up,_

_You won't let me come inside._

_But the look in your eyes,_

_I can turn the tide._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I don't care who was there before._

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,_

_Even though I know it well._

_Those no shows, they sure tell,_

_In the way you hold yourself._

_Don't you fret, should you get,_

_Another cancellation._

_Give me a chance I'd make a,_

_Permanent reservation._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_Open up make a brand new start,_

_I don't care who's stayed before._

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

_When I, talk to you, on the phone,_

_Listen close._

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Arthur never took his eyes off Merlin as he sang, making sure each word carried just how much he truly loved the man in front of him, once he finished he set his guitar down and smiled. "Thank you for listening." Arthur said as the next performer came onto the stage.

Slowly Arthur made his way over to Merlin, afraid that the other man might turn and run but once he was standing right in front of Merlin, he finally noticed the tears running down his cheeks and a big smile across his face.

"You really care that much?" Merlin asked.

Carefully Arthur raised his hand and wiped away the tears before leaning down and kissing Merlin passionately.

"I care more than that Merlin; I can't breathe without, my heart it doesn't feel like it belongs to me anymore not since that night two years ago to night. I didn't know what it was at first and the timing always sucked but Merlin it's you. It has always been you, My heart, my soul even my body has always belonged to you maybe even before that night I belonged to you. You once said that everyone has someone they were destined for, made for, lived for and for me that person is you, Will always be you even in death I will still be yours. Waiting at the gates of heaven to belong to you again." Arthur whispered resting his head on Merlin's "You're my everything Merlin, Please let me fill the vacancy"

Merlin couldn't stop the tears from falling fast as he listened to Arthur pore his heart out to him, for the first time in a long time Merlin felt his heart warm, glowing with new found, true and powerful love that he had kept hidden even from himself. He let the warm glow of it all wash over him melting way the ice that was slowly but surely freezing his heart.

"What are you waiting for, I don't see a 'Don't disturb' sign" Merlin smiled.

Arthur laughed picking Merlin up and spinning him around before capturing his lips and kissing him, putting all his love into one single kiss.

"I love you Merlin and I promise to show you every day just how much." Arthur promised.

"I think I have always loved you Arthur and I want to make sure that every day, every night, every moment of our lives together that you know just how much I truly love you." Merlin vowed.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading, Please don't forget to review xxx **


End file.
